1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device for measuring the length of elongate profiles arranged in a longitudinal direction, in particular pipes, between at least two measuring legs located opposite one another.
2. Background Art
Measuring devices for measuring the length of pipes have long been known in the prior art.
In DE 430 82 83 C2, a measuring device is described which makes it possible to measure the length or other dimensional criteria of a pipe. In said document, measuring inserts are arranged in an exchangeable manner on the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,829, a measuring device is described which makes it possible to check the dimensioning of a workpiece. In said document, a measuring head is provided which can be returned via a spring and which is hydraulically damped.
The disadvantages of the above-described measuring devices are the multiple-component structure and the associated wear phenomena and also more frequent maintenance work.